Qyle Coldwater
Qyle Coldwater, Thane of the Ravenwatch, is the son of Jasper Coldwater and Myrcella Lynderly, and former heir to Coldwater Burn. History Childhood in King's Landing Qyle Coldwater was born to Jasper Coldwater, former Hand of the King and Lord of Coldwater Burn and Myrcella Lynderly, in 252 AC. Qyle was born in the comforts of King’s Landing, and grew up well. However, in 257 AC, Maelys Blackfyre, in a fit of madness and paranoia, sent Jasper, and his son, to the Wall, and had his way with Myrcella. Knowing that Wall was no place for a child, Jasper fled to Darkpine Hall, remembering that children were born there regularly. Childhood and Squireship at Darkpine Hall When he reached the age of 6, Jasper took his son on as a page and a helper. When supplies began to go missing from the winter stores at Darkpine Hall, Jasper launched a search, with the permission of the Thane. Qyle tagged along, wishing to see what would occur. When the men that Jasper had sent could not find anything, the young boy slipped away, and began his own search. Showing a skill of investigation, Qyle located a locked door, and peered through the keyhole, spotting two men gorging themselves on pork and wine. Quickly running back, Qyle told the guards, and the two men were arrested, and Qyle was rewarded. This quick thinking and intuition was Jasper’s first hint that his son was as clever as him. Whilst Qyle continued to assist his father in tasks, he also began to train with the other boys. Although he was a mediocre swordsman at best, he had great prowess with a bow, and could take an apple from someone’s head at a distance. This skill in archery was useful, when Jasper took the young Qyle on a hunt in the year 264 AC. A small camp of wildlings had been spotted, and as the second of the Thane, Jasper was given the task of accompanying the hunting party. The two Coldwaters were positioned on a hill to observe whilst the hunters went to the camp to slay them. The wildlings had seen the party from a while off, and had set up an ambush. As they charged from the trees, Qyle noticed, and loosed an arrow into the crowds, alerting the Ravenwatch men. Qyle was lauded for this, and his father was proud as a man could be. Jasper's Promotion and Qyle's Knighthood In 267 AC, a great illness took the camp, and the Thane, Steffon Hasty, perished, leaving his position open. For his great service to the camp, and his prior experience, Jasper Coldwater was awarded the position of Thane. Jasper was well-liked within the Westerosi crowd, though the Wildlings were suspicious of him, thinking that he was attempting to overreach his power as Thane, and destroy True Northmen presence in the Ravenwatch. However, Jasper was favoured, and assumed his position easily. As Godric Blackwood was bedridden, Jasper was granted the position of interim First. In 270 AC, Godric could no longer serve as First at all, and the title was granted to the son of Godric, Arstan. The very same year, Qyle was taken to the Sept by his father, and knighted in the name of the Seven. Wildling Raids on Darkpine Hall 3 years later, disaster struck. A Wildling raid, unseen since the Bearstones attacked, took the Ravenwatch. Jasper arranged for the women and children to be hidden in the main Hall, whilst the men held the outside. Qyle led the defense, showing an immense skill as a fortifier. Barrels of pitch were thrown from the fortifications, and archers, led by the Thane’s son, lit their arrows to pelt the enemy. However, Jasper Coldwater and his men were trapped at the Sept, attempting to save a collection of hunters from an attack. Seeing this, as the Thane entered, the Wildlings set the Sept on fire. Trapped in the building, Jasper accepted his fate, and after the last man was killed, the Thane, former Hand of the King, and ex-Lord of Coldwater Burn, knelt before an engraving of the Father, as the Sept burnt around him. Oblivious, along with the Keeper and the First, Qyle continued to drive away the Free Folk. In the morning, Qyle assisted in the clearing of the burn sept, and discovered the body of his father, charred and bloody. His blade pointed toward the Father, and Qyle was disgusted at the barbaric acts of the Wildlings. Returning to the First, Qyle informed him of Jasper’s death, and Qyle was made Thane until a successor for his father could be chosen. His first act was to discuss with the council about the building of a new, safer Sept, of stone. His plan was accepted, and 6 months later, Qyle was inducted as the new Thane, continuing the success of his father. A Vow of Revenge In 277, the Sept was finished, and the men of the Faith left in the Ravenwatch held a vigil overnight, praying for those who had been lost in the raids. Qyle himself led this vigil, and it is said that a flame erupted in the young man’s heart that day, as he declared a quest for vengeance against all Wildlings. Now, tensions continue to rise between the Wildlings and the Thane’s faction, and between the Ravenwatch and the Wall… Quotes "Hold! Hold the line, lest Darkpine burns!" - Qyle commands his men during the raids on the Ravenwatch. "They can run, men, they can cower in their mud huts and burn our villages, but when they strike out against honest men, when they murder innocents to try and send us away, we do not cower, we do not falter. We resist, we push back. We rebuild, repair. We retaliate. The Wildlings will attack whenever they want, but we will not let them gain an inch of ground. My father died where I now stand, defending against those barbarians. I, Qyle Coldwater, declare that any Wildlings who dare encroach upon Ravenwatch lands will fall by our blades. Are you with me?!" - Qyle requests that all faithful of the Seven join him upon his quest for vengeance. Category:Ravenwatch Category:Northerner